The Room
by deathpenity17
Summary: what if Sirius adcedently bits hermione in OOTP? VK STYLE! vampire knight style going to get off the series soon. vampire sirius
1. Chapter 1

**The Room**

**The Room**

_**Summery: what if Sirius was a vampire and in the OOTP and accidentally bits Hermione? it's VK style.  
**_

Chap. 1

Sirius looked easily at Hermione. His eyes traveled down to her back of her neck he noticed the sun shined on it.

B- BMP

Sirius looked hard at her.

B- BMP

He suddenly pulled his hand away from her. He could see a sweat drop on her side face.

"Oh, sorry. I've been dragging you along." She said softy.

"No, it's ok." Sirius said as he oddly grabbed his neck.

'Sirius?' thought Hermione.

"Well……Sirius?" asked Remus Lupin as he turn his eyes from the moon to Sirius, who is suffering through the pain. "HUFF" "HUFF"

Professor Lupin looked at him with sympathy.

"You can't change it, nor can you run away from it. Yet you always push yourself to the limit…" Professor Lupin said softly.

"Shut up……"

TUMP

"Ah…" B- BMP

"AAH!" cried Sirius as pain went on full blast on him.

"HUFF" Sirius covered his face with his left hand. "HUFF"

Lupin didn't say anything for he went a pour a glass of water and grabbed a small wrapped spare piece of paper to him.

"Here, take this." said Lupin giving him the glass and the small package. "What is it?" Sirius asked softy.

"You know what it is." said Lupin.

Sirius at once threw his hand out knocking the glass out of Lupin's hands. _KA-RA-SH!_

"Never…"

B- BMP

B- BMP

B- BMP

Sirius holds his hair as pain went through his body.

A couple sweat drops was on his face as Sirius was clinging onto the wall, of his house. The Weasley was staying with him and Hermione just arrived with her parents. Harry's going to be there in a month.

Sirius clinched his fist that was on the wall. Seemed everyone was to avoiding him because of what he is. His silent body took another pain through, as Sirius bit down a cry.

"Sirius?" It was Hermione Granger who was walking into the drawing room.

She stopped when she noticed how paler Sirius is than usual. She walked up to him a little closer.

"Sirius? Uh…are you okay? You look pale…" asked Hermione, slightly worried.

"Go…please…" said Sirius as he lowered his head to cover his face with his hair in case she comes around to see his silver eyes.

"Why? Sirius, are you okay?" Hermione took another step toward him, before she heard a soft 'sorry' from Sirius.

'?' was all she could think before she heard- "Don't look!"

A left hand grabbed her left hand as it went across her body to her right hip. Another hand gently tilted her face to the left as she felt hot breath behind her.

"Si- Sirius! Wha…" said Hermione as she felt a wet tough licking her neck. His hand that was on her face traveled to her neck to the shirt which he pulled it down enough for his mouth. Hermione's eyes widen when Sirius's fangs sliced into her neck.

'HUH?!' SHUNG

'What…' Her mouth was little open. GULG "HUFF"

"HUFF" GULG 'WHAT IS THIS?!' GULG

"SIRIUS!!" screamed Hermione. GULG

'No…' thought Sirius, silver eyes turning bright red. '…Stop…'

"NO!!" yelled Hermione as she retched herself away from Sirius to be stopped by the desk. She leaned on it, as her right hand go to her neck. "HUFF HUFF"

After a few seconds, Hermione looked at Sirius, who is wiping his mouth with his sleeve only to be bloody.

Hermione's eyes widen when she noticed it wasn't Sirius's calm silver eyes but blood red eye color was replaced by it. Hermione's eyes traveled to his bloody mouth where she first saw his long sharp fangs. Sirius too, was covered in blood also.

"Hermione…" Sirius whispered.

"…why?" asked Hermione.

There was more blood on him than her. He looks away.

"I'm sorry…" Sirius whispered.

B-BMP B- BMP B- BMP B- BMP B- BMP

SIRIUS… IS A VAMPIRE.

Sirius wiped his mouth with his other hand.

"Hermione…I…" TMP He took a step toward her. TREMBLE- Hermione.

"No…" Sirius looks at her calmly in his bloody red eyes. Foot steps thundered on up on the stairs.

"Hey! Hermione! I heard you yell. Are you-"Professor Lupin stopped short when he saw Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"P…Professor." Lupin stopped again and raised an eyebrow as he saw Sirius covered in blood, and his blood red eyes and fangs.

"…he's…a vampire!?" asked Professor Lupin, blankly.

"Was…bitten…13…years ago…in AZKABAN."

Professor Lupin looked at him and said- "so you were bitten at 27! No fair!"

Hermione looked at Sirius in shock.

'27? How can he be? I'm 15 years old! He's not even 20 years older than me!'

Hermione slowly turned to walk away to clean herself. She suddenly felt her legs lose strength and she closed her eyes to wait for the floor. It never came. Sirius quickly caught her. Hermione open her eyes to see her being carried off to her room and laid down and tucked in like a good father she never had and Sirius was gone.

* * *

/Days Later/

Hermione finally could walk around Sirius's house and was fine in about a week. Hermione was happy she was back but couldn't help but noticed that Sirius was distanced himself from her.

She knew why. Only Hermione and Lupin were the only ones who know that Sirius is a vampire.

At dinner, everybody was eating. Hermione glanced at Sirius and noticed he vanished but his plate was eaten.

After dinner, Hermione went to Sirius's room. She knocked on it, and the door opened after a few minutes.

"What..?" asked Sirius though it was a crack opens. Hermione quickly try to open the door wider.

"Why are you…just disappearing?" asked Hermione. Sirius tries to close the door but Hermione quickly pushed opened the door.

"Hey! You're my friend! So what ya drank my bloods just don't run away from me!" said Hermione. Once she was inside, both Sirius and she was silent. Hermione slipped her hand in Sirius's tattooed hand.

"Hermione…" said Sirius. Hermione began to walk out of his room and Sirius fallowed till they were in the bathroom.

"No one will know we're in here…" muttered Hermione as she closed the door of the bathroom. The bathroom was so moister that some water began to get Sirius's hair wet.

Hermione shrugged off her coat. Hermione watched as Sirius's eyes flickered toward the door and little bit to the sides of Hermione.

Sirius looked down at Hermione who gently pushed him into the wall.

"What…Are you saying?" asked Sirius.

"This is the best way…Sirius." She said. SHOON…they slide to the floor.

"Drink my blood, Sirius…you'll feel better……Even if only for a little while…"

Hermione's hand grabbed Sirius's shirt.

"…" "Please…Don't…I won't be able to forgive myself…" whispered Sirius.

"Yes…I know."

"I'm sorry…" HUFF

Hermione held her breath as Sirius gently put a right hand on her upper back and the other one sliding into her neck to the back of head into her hair.

Hermione held her breath as Sirius whispered, something that frozen her heart.

"We'll do……the most forbidden act of all…"

She could just feel his fangs scratching her neck just before his hand gripped her back shirt and his other one pulled her head a little bit back.

Sirius turned his head to the side as his fangs grew longer and shaper as they went into her soft neck. He heard Hermione drew a shaking breathe as he sucked her blood. Then quit suddenly he saw a flash of him and Hermione in her 3rd year at Hogwarts meeting him in the Shrieking Shake, him talking to her here and there, and then the recent one of him losing control and biting her.

But the blood… her blood had a sweet taste to it which was odd unless- he eyes widen as he paused. Hermione looked sideways when she noticed he stopped. Sirius paled when he remembered what it meant.

She was in loved with a vampire.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

Sirius let go of Hermione as he leaned against the wall. Hermione looked at him for he looked paler than ever. His arm rested on his legs as he breathed heavily.

"Just forget bout me. I'll kill myself. I can't go on anymore." Sirius said as he let his arm out of view as he looked desperately at her.

"I won't forget about you, Sirius!" cried Hermione as she could see that he didn't want to hurt her.

"No. No. Little one. Didn't you forget?" asked Sirius, slightly growling, causing Hermione remembers how the trio first meets him.

* * *

_FLASHBACK-_

_Pushing Harry away from him, as he growled, "Snevilloiouse, is coming, Remus."_

_Everybody was quite. Hermione looked at Sirius for a long time as she noticed his eye color was not that cool grey eyes. Instead it was blood red eyes._

'_What's happening to him?' thought Hermione, worriedly. _

_He breathed heavily as he could smell blood everywhere. He looked at his hands and saw blood covered them, dripping to the ground in slow motion. Sirius shook his head. Then realization hit him._

'_I- It's an illusion?!' thought Sirius as he looked at the floor that was covered in blood, knowing that got to be an illusion. _

"_Sirius? What's wrong? Are you all right?!" asked Professor Lupin, suddenly aware how pale and some sweat drops was on his friend's face, as he struggled to stop himself going berserk. _

'_What's affecting him?' thought Professor Lupin as he looked around for something. He saw Ron's leg bleeding like mad and Hermione's face had few cuts that were dripping blood. Harry was less bleeding but not enough to start dripping. _

'_It's the blood?!' thought Professor Lupin surprised that his friend aren't human anymore. He looked at his friend as he sat down on the ground in the corner so he wouldn't jump on someone and start to suck their blood._

"_Is it the blood that's bothering you?" asked Professor Lupin, uncertainly. _

_Sirius nodded slowly. _

"_He's a vampire?!" piped up Hermione, who couldn't help but asked that. Professor Lupin nodded but Sirius shook his head. Professor Lupin frowned at this._

"_Not a vampire, little one. But a Demon with very little vampire blood." said Sirius quietly. Hermione walked up to him, wanting more answers._

"_But what's the difference?" asked Hermione, confused. Sirius frowned at this._

"_B- Because the vampires' blood wants human blood." Sirius signed. "And the demons blood wants no blood." _

_Suddenly the door banged open and Professor Lupin looked through it._

"_No one there." said Professor Lupin. _

"_?!...!" was all Sirius knew what it was. He looked up at Hermione before asking for her wand. After he got it he suddenly did a binding charm and somebody yelled 'no!' Professor Lupin jumped but quickly went to the noise and pulled of the invisibility cloak, revealing Severous Snape._

"_Good one, Sirius." said Lupin as he knocked out Snape. Sirius led Hermione her wand back to her. _

"_So ya gotten bitten by a demon?" asked Hermione eagerly. Sirius frowned at this. _

"_Yeah..." answered Sirius wondering why she is that interested in this conversation. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at her neck. She was coming dangerously closer to his liking. She tilted her head. He could smell the blood clearer and the point where it beats. _

"_SIRIUS!!" yelled Remus. _

_Sirius breathed in her scent as his fangs extended. He heard Hermione's grasped as he breathed on her neck followed by his fangs gently scratching her neck. _

_Her hand clanged on to his ragged and ripped up cloaks and trench coat. He hissed before he swiftly broken her skin as he drew blood. Her hands tightened their grip on his cloak. Hermione gasped as he sucked another amount of her blood. Before too long, she found her self on the bed. _

_The gang all turned around as they stared at her as she tried to get up. Ron moved to stopped her. _

"_Uh- you shouldn't get up. You lost loads of blood…" said Ron. Sirius looked at her, his eyes were silver but with blood red gleam in them. Ron growled at him. _

"_Don't you dare come near us!" yelled Ron. Sirius was unflagilied by it._

"_Why?" asked Sirius coolly. Ron seethed. Hermione fainted again. _

Hermione looked at the cut finger that she cut on the paper. She looked at Sirius, who was leaving the room.

"Sirius? Wait…" she whispered. Sirius glanced at her. She wordlessly held her hand up. Sirius frowned at this.

"Go on. Lick it. You're hungry." said Hermione. Sirius hesitated but then walked up to her.

He took hold of her hand in one of his as he slowly licked the blood away. Soon Sirius's eyes were closed as he tasted more of her blood. Hermione blinked when she saw it.

'Sirius's fangs…his eyes are blood red…' she thought.

Sirius let his fangs slide to bite into her finger. Hermione flinched at this. Sirius's other hand slowly pulled more of Hermione's arm to him as he glided to her wrist. He licked the spot before biting in to it. Hermione tensed at this.

Sirius slowly pushed her to the wall as he drank some more of her blood. Once he gave the wound a lick, he looked up to Hermione's face before sliding ever closer before stopping himself.

". . . Thanks. . ." he said.


	3. Tests

**duno if i'm really done with this but i think i am...**

"Sirius?" called Remus through the door. He stood there for a while before opening the door. There was Sirius lying on the couch with an arm over his eyes. When he heard Remus he looked sideways to him.

Remus, knowing that Sirius was thinking about what happened last weekend decided to not tell him that someone that he hates is coming at midnight. Instead he said "At least get some rest, Sirius."

Remus walked out after Sirius nodded his head. He ran a hand through his hair with worry crashing in his mind. Remus disappears around the corner.

* * *

Hermione walks into the library when an hand grabbed her. She screams when she was pulled into an empty room. She calmed down when she noticed it was her old professor.

"Did something happened between you and Sirius?" asked Remus. Hermione stared at him blank for a few seconds before recovering with a soft smile as she said. "...No... why are you asking me that?"

'Act innocent.' thought Hermione.

"Well... Sirius kept locking himself in his room for a week, and made me wonder... Hermione. What happened?" asked Remus desperate.

* * *

_BLAM BLAM_

_BLAM BLAM BLAM_

"Why are you here Hermione? It's unusearall for you to come to the shooting range..." said Sirius as he turned to ward Hermione with a weird look.

"Wha... What?! Can't I watch? What's with that look?" said Hermione "I'm worried Sirius..."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hermione i deal wiht this all the time just the fact that Dumbledor put a dog collar on me that made me stay at Groummold Place rather I get blood or not." said Sirius. Hermione stared at him.

"Dumbledor?" Sirius nodded. "It's invisible to the eye unless I tell to someone then they will see it. See?"

Hermione blinked when she saw in fact a black collar on Sirius's neck.

"Wha... Whoa!" she chocked. the collar dissappearrs. "All you need is to think and it'll appear again."

_BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM_

"You're..." _BLAM_

"...Really good." _BLAM BLAME_

Sirius stared at her neck for a few seconds before saying "Stop wearing that gauze around your neck. it's too obvious."

"If I put a bandage on it, Remus will rip it off." said Hermione. 'I think he knew what happen.' thought Hermione. Sirius didn't say anything.

'Wonder what would happen... if I did do it...' he thought. He snapped out of it when Hermione ran off. He sighed before shooting at the target again. (sneaker sneaker, TARGET!?)

* * *

Hermione looked down at the towel on the door- nob. Remus came out of his room.

"Sirius is in the bathroom. why don't you use the one in the guest room?" asked Remus as his hat was slanted as he held a teddy bear in his left arm and another one in his right hand, that was hanging by a bear hand. plus he was drowsy. Hermione smiled softly as she took everything in.

"I'll wait for him to finish. i need to talk to him. About the lock being fixed soon." said Hermione as she sat down on the couch. (black fav color of mine evil grins)

_/FLASH/_

Sirius's face with some hair in his face tempting her to touch it but his words stops her dead.

_"If you were going to have somebody drinking you blood...i guess you would have wanted...me...to drink it..." _

Hermione blushed. _"What?" _

She froze. she been hoping she could hind it! WHY! WHY NOW?! Sirius took a deep breath.

_"I know you like...me... I could tell...Even your blood... tasted that way..._" He was quiet as Hermione ranaway.

'_I don't want people talking about us!' thought Hermione as she ran off._

_/END FLASH/_

'Sirius... I don't want...anybody...but...you... to drink my blood... not...EVER...' thought Hermione. 'What are vampires? They can tell who someone is in ... love... with by drinking their blood?'

With that thought out of her head, she fell deeply asleep... _CREEK... _a light shown on her as she laid there on the couch.

"Are you asleep?" murmured Sirius as he came out with pants on with a thin trench coat. (Can't you tell that I like Blackheart's trench coat?) "You'll catch a cold..."

He bent down near her as he began to shake her gently. "Hey. Wake… MM?"

"Sirius…" muttered Hermione sleepy. Sirius stared at her before caring her to her room to the bed and covering her up before walking silently out the door.

* * *

"Phoo! I'm tired!" came Hermione's voice as she opened the door, to the bathroom.

_CHAK_

"OH, Sirius. Were you about to take a bath?" asked Hermione, as a sweat drop appears on her face.

"Knock first." said Sirius casually.

"You're the one who never knocks. Hang a towel on the door- nob. Since the lock is still broken." said Hermione as she hugged her towel. she was about to leave after she dropped her towel on the counter. She heard Sirius mutter. "Huh?"

"..." Sirius turned away from her as he began to unbutton his shirt. "Never mind."

"Wait." sad Hermione as she walked upt ot him, looking at the mirror...

"Don't get so close to me." said Sirius.

"I forgot to tell you something. Sirius, you were imagining it. I got confused with my feelings. that's it." said Hermione. Sirius looked away.

"Is that right?" he asked.

"Err... I just told you. You're the one who brought it up. Saying weird things. Only Lupin, me, and you know that you're a vamp and I have the responsibility of what happens to you. I'll give you my blood. Even through you see me a delicious blood bath but... - HEY! Aren't you listening to me? Look at me! I hope you're not going to say 'no' again." Hermione couldn't see Sirius's eyes. "We...decided together right? Both of us." said Hermione just before she saw Sirius grabbed both her wrist as he shoved her to the wall, opposite of the mirror. "Huh? Ouch!"

_THOK! _Hermione opened her eyes she looked up at Sirius. "Now?" she asked. Sirius didn't say anything, as he drew closer to her, then to her neck. Hermione closed her eyes. She JOLTED. Sirius lifted his head.

"You fool. you're the one who hasn't decided on this yet." said Sirius softly. He let his shirt fall to the floor. "Go."

Hermione grabbed a towel.

_TOOF! (she threw it at him)_

"You Jerk! I thought you were serious!" yelled Hermione. Sirius got her bra and stared at it. "..." flum

_GRAB (Hermione grabbed her bra.) "I'll be really angry...if you test me again!"_

_SLAM!! Sirius looks at the door, then at the mirror with an soft smile on his face. _

_CHAK_

It was ruined by Remus walking in.

"What? What happened Sirius? Hermione looked really angry." said Remus. He looks at Sirius, who still stays silent.

"She... has a... right to be..." said Sirius. A smile played of his face as he stepped into the shower.


	4. Sirius?

**Duno if I'm really done with this but I think i am...**

"Hey." Hermione looked up to see Sirius staring at her. "You've been staring at that assignment for two straight hours. Need help? Or just confused?"

"Err... I guess..." she said. 'I haven't seen you for a while.' she thought. Sirius sat down next to her at the kitchen table.

"Potions?" he asked, surprised. "Thought you did this one in 2nd year?"

Hermione nodded. The school girl crush came bubbling up inside her. 'Please don't blush.' she thought to herself.

"Add, vamp fangs, werewolf claws, and gillyweed in and that'll be all." said Sirius as he looked over her notes. Hermione, still staring at him, noticed that he looked paler than normal. He still looked over her notes, mumbling about a wrong error. She quickly corrected it.

"Sirius..." asked Hermione, hesitating. Sirius looked at her curious. "Err... How did you - err - became a vampire..."

Hermione was relived that Sirius's eyes soften.

"I was born one... Dad was a vamp also... so that's how I became one..." he said. He stopped short when Hermione got up and pulled him closer to her. His face near hers barely compared a inch or two.

"What happened today... Sirius? You're so quiet and calm that I'm worried. Or are you sleepy? I can make you some butterbeer." said Hermione as she began to walk toward the kitchen itself.

_KRRK_

She didn't see what happen, but felt him right behind her holding her hand gently. She could feel his stomach through his shirt on her uper back.

"Sirius...What's wrong?" Hermione whispered. She felt Sirius's chin rest on her head. "Sirius?"

Sirius's large hand tensed. "Do you...want my blood?"

Sirius's hand gripped hers slightly. Hermione's heart stopped when she heard Sirius's words.

"I think I was able to live on... because you were there beside me, Hermione." Hermione felt him let go of her as she turned toward him.

"Sirius?"

"Don't forget what I told you...I'm going to bed..." said Sirius as he went upstairs.


End file.
